One Note at a Time
by chibijem
Summary: Haruka's attempt to cheer Tokiya up after an interview upsets him.


One Note at a Time

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: This story came from a notation I viewed on the internet regarding Tokiya only having his voice as a contribution to the group and that bothered me. So…

* * *

Nanami Haruka stuck her head into one of the instrument storage rooms searching for Ichinose Tokiya. He had disappeared soon after Starish and she had returned to the Shining Agency mansion. He had been quieter than normal coming back from some scheduled interviews and a photo shoot; the other members had given her questioning looks to which she had shaken her head, silently telling them to leave it be for now. That had been just after lunch and now the sun was setting. She saw the object of her search seated at a piano, tucked away into a corner. She made her way carefully through the stacks and piles to him. She sat next to him on the bench and saw he looked troubled. "What is it?" She asked, laying a hand on his thigh. "You're upset about something." She added when he kept his eyes on the piano keys.

"I'm fine." When she made no move to leave and waited, he gave in. "It's nothing," he answered softly.

"Hai, it is, if it's affecting you this way." She cupped his chin and turned his face so she could look into his blue-gray eyes. "Tell me." He tried to turn away but Haruka tightened her hold. "Onegaishimasu." She implored. "I want to help."

"It's silly."

"Nothing is silly especially if it's upset you this much."

Tokiya gazed into his love's sun-kissed eyes and sighed; he knew she would not give in until he admitted what was bothering him. She was always wanting to help. He took a deep breath, "During the last interview….." He began and stopped.

"Hai?" The composer tilted her head down and under so she could see his eyes through the fall of his dark hair.

"They joked about my not playing an instrument. That I only have my voice." His words quiet. He turned his head to look out the window at the dying light. The autumn colors of the leaves even more burnished by the setting sun. "Everyone else has something else they contribute: Otoya plays the guitar, Ren has his saxophone, Syo and Natsuki both play the violin and Cecil-he takes on anything anyone asks of him percussion-wise. But me? All I have is my voice."

Haruka thought for a brief minute, organizing her words, "Without _**your**_ voice there would be no Starish. Without _**your voice**_ we are just people who gather to sing." Haruka began, her voice firm. She cupped his cheek and turned his head and gave it a gentle shake so he would look into her eyes. "You bring _**so, so**_ much to the group. It's not all about what one can do musically; hai, it's important. It's also about what you bring to us in experience. You are the only one who has debuted before. You need to realize how much we all depend on your advice, your work ethic, and your very presence." She finished. "You are extremely vital to us." She added, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Tokiya could feel himself drowning in her gaze, so full of love for him. "Iie, but you are. Without _**you**_ there would be no Starish, if not for your songs, we would not exist."

"Tokiya…." Haruka blushed.

"I would not be here." He admitted. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. "Arigatou, koiishi." He smiled tenderly at her. "For that and for making me feel better."

She smiled and tilted her head once again. She reached out, took one of his large hands and laid his long fingers on the piano's keyboard. She carefully moved her own under his and started to play. "This is the first piece my obaasan taught me."

"Twinkle, Twinkle?" He asked, watching as their digits moved together over the black and white keys.  
"Not exactly an auspicious beginning." He said lightly.

"You have to start somewhere." She replied looking up into his blue-gray eyes. "Not everyone is a prodigy."

"Mmmmmmm….." Tokiya was studying their playing, trying to memorize the movements. He laughed when she began adding arrangements to the piece, trying to break his concentration. They finished with a flourish. They looked to one another and laughed softly.

Haruka tugged on his hand, "Come, dinner is almost ready and Tomo-chan is coming."

Tokiya got to his feet and tugged her back so she fell into his arms. He wrapped her in them and lifted her off her feet so they were eye to eye. "Honto ni domo arigatou gozaimasu, Haruka-san." He hugged her tightly, burying his head into the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Haruka hugged him back, tears starting in her eyes. "Always." She was ever thankful when he opened himself up to her, let her in to see the real Ichinose Tokiya with all his faults and fears.

As they were walking back down the hall to the dining room, hands linked, Tokiya asked if they could play together again. "Could you teach me to play?"

"If you can be patient, I would be honored to." Haruka answered, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Teach him to play what exactly?" Came the question from Ren, who was standing in the dining room doorway with the other Starish members.

"Jinguji-san!" Haruka exclaimed, turning a bright red.

"I was thinking musical instruments, Lady." Ren said, laughing slightly. "With your red face, I'm not sure what you are thinking." The others joined in the mirth. He turned serious, "You okay now, Icchi?" he asked solemnly. After Tokiya, he was the next unofficial leader of the group but he always felt he needed to make sure everyone was alright. When one member was feeling out of sorts, the others were similarly affected.

"Hai, arigatou." He turned to the others. "Gomen nasai for worrying you."

"As long as you're okay now…" Syo answered for everyone.

"Seems like Haru-chan took care of him." Natsuki said turning back into the room.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I…." He began an apology for the behavior of the group.

"Iie, they all care about you and they mean well."

"They do; they care about both of us." He agreed. "About the lessons…?"

"As soon as we both have time."

"Ano…"

"One note at a time, Tokiya-anata." She pulled him into the dining hall to join in the normally raucous time.

FIN


End file.
